Moving On
by CrystalRaven01
Summary: This is a twist between Buffy and Angel. Buffy and Faith are fast friends... Angelus is loose, he and Buffy did something she regrets dearly! And Spike is the proud owner of a brand new behaviour modification chip. BF, AS slash! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The BuffyVerse is purely Joss Whedon's creation, he's the brains behind the whole outfit - I just get to fiddle with the characters!

**A/N:** This is one of my first forays into the world of Angel/Buffy etc, I hope I don't commit too many cardinal sins! Plz R&R as you see fit to - feel free to shoot - I have a thick hide!

** Moving On   
**

**Chapter One**

Angelus stared out the window of his Los Angeles motel room at the falling rain. It exactly mirrored his state of mind. Depression. He had nothing and no one. He'd killed Darla, Spike had a chip in his head and Dru hadn't come back to Sunnydale wth Spike. He'd lost his soul to Buffy. Now he was soulless and completely alone.

_That's how I want it,_ he tried to tell himself. But the truth was staring him in the face. He needed someone to hunt with, to share the thrill of a fresh kill, the warm blood bubbling from it. He'd always had someone to share it with. Now he had no one.

He had to get away from here. Buffy was most likely following him, hot on his trail. She realised that he'd gone bad. It had occurred to her after she walked in on him and Willow. There was something different about the blood of a powerful witch. He was still buzzing with the power it had lent him. He knocked Buffy out of his way and ran. He was no match for her. Yet. He was still weakened from the years of having a soul and existing off the blood of animals.

But the witch's blood was definitely helping him get better. He grinned maniacally and jumped through the window.

Landing on his feet he leered at the few people who were standing around staring. "What? Never seen a guy jump from a building before?" He lilted in his native accent.

Still they stood and stared. He smirked and showed his game face. They all ran, screaming. "What, never seen a guy do that before?" He yelled after them, chuckling maliciously.

He stalked down the street after them. He needed some food.

BUFFYFAITHACTION

Buffy held an icepack to her head and cursed the careless power of Angelus. Even with diminished strength he could still pack a punch.

Faith watched her sympathetically, "I told you he was bad." She pointed out.

Buffy glared, "Sorry I didn't believe you." She pulled the icepack away and Faith winced at the purple bruise developing. She leaned forward and brushed it lightly. Buffy caught her hand and kissed it, lacing it with her own.

Faith looked into her lover's eyes, "Do you think he knew about us?"

Buffy shook her head and looked contrite, "Sorry I slept with him. I just couldn't resist."

Faith smirked, "Don't worry B, the thought of you with a man gets me hotter than midday in the desert."

Buffy giggled and blushed lightly.

Faith leaned close to Buffy's ear, "You're so cute when you blush." She then nibbled lightly on her lobe. Buffy mewed softly and reached up to bring Faith's lips to her own.

Faith shrugged off her jacket and started to unbutton her shirt.

NOWFORSOMEDRU!

Drusilla carefully picked her way through the bodies that surrounded her. The two workers of the day care centre huddled together and stared, terrified, at the mad vampire coming towards them.

"_Ashes to ashes we all fall down..._" Dru sang softly as she bent down and clutched up one of the lifeless toddlers. A little girl with chestnut curls, that reminded her of one of her dollies. She danced a peculiar waltz through the little corpses to an orchestra that only she could hear.

One of the workers got to her feet and tried to dash for the phone. Dru stopped dancing, dropped the child and shot across the room with superhuman speed, blocking her path, "Naughty, naughty." She chastised as she grabbed the woman by her shoulders. "Now you will be punished." She giggled and bit deep, savouring the scream that bubbled from her victim's throat.

Dru lifted her head from the body, the fresh blood mingling with the blood of the children. Her yellow eyes focussed on the other woman who was whimpering in the corner of the room. She let the body drop at her feet and carefully stepped over it, making her way to the woman.

"Why must you cry so poppet? It's alright now, Mummy's here to comfort you." Dru crouched down and hugged the terrified woman to her chest. The woman shivered and kept crying. "_Hush little baby, don't you cry, Mummy's gonna sing you a lu-la-by_." Dru crooned to the woman in her arms. The woman, however, had had enough. She lashed out at Dru, slapping, scratching and kicking any part she could reach.

Dru stood up in one fluid motion, bringing the woman up against her. "You're naughty too! Mummy doesn't like naughty children! Daddy's back and he doesn't like naughty children either. If you don't behave, I must punish you like I punished your sister."

The woman still persisted to cry.

"You are a naughty child." Dru accused her. "I don't like tears." She bared the woman's neck and licked the spot lightly before sinking her teeth into the tender skin. She drank thirstily and felt the woman's heart slow and stop completely.

"No more tears." She whispered, slowly letting the body fall to the floor then she giggled, "Daddy won't be pleased."

ENDOFTHECHAPTER!!

There - Now Review! Go on - you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Joss Whedon - the plot belongs to me...mostly!

**Moving On **

**Chapter Two**

Buffy woke to a splitting headache. She reached out beside her and encountered Faith's sleeping form. She rearranged herself so that she leaned her cheek on Faith's shoulder. Faith's eyes snapped open and looked down at Buffy. She smirked, "Good morning sleeping beauty!"

Buffy grimaced, "I know I look like hell. Speaking of, when are we gonna go after Angelus?"

"Whenever you feel up to it, honey."

Tenderly touching her bruise, Buffy carefully got out of bed, quickly glancing at the luminous numbers of the alarm clock beside the bed. The digits read 6:05. She frowned and moved about the room, collecting a fresh t-shirt and some new leather pants she had yet to wear. Hey, she might have the worst job in history but she could still afford to splurge every now and again! Heading for the bathroom she turned and addressed Faith, who'd been watching her from the bed.

"I'm gonna have a shower and then I'm going to hatch a plan."

"Am I included in both?" Faith pouted.

Buffy giggled and beckoned for Faith to follow her. Faith jumped off the bed and eagerly followed her into the bathroom.

"Bollocks!" The teenage girl he had tried to drink from ran away as the vampire writhed in pain. Spike cursed the chip that The Initiative had so_brilliantly_ come up with.

Holding his head he stalked away from the Bronze and back to his crypt. Grabbing a bottle of whisky and the next available glass, he poured himself a drink. It wasn't blood but it still tasted good. Slouching into a chair he nursed the glass thinking evil thoughts of what he'd do to that damn Maggie Walsh once he got this chip removed.

"Hello William."

The soft sing-song voice abruptly drew him out of his reverie. Squinting into the darkness where the candles didn't quite reach, he made out the slight form of someone oh so familiar.

"Dru, pet, when did you get back in town?" Spike sneered.

Dru stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "I saw that you are hurting. Spike, why are you hurting?"

"None of your concern Dru. Whatever happened to that _delightful_ fungus demon you hooked up with?"

"Oh, he bored me." She licked her lips.

"Dru, tell me you didn't."

Dru just giggled and hugged herself, "I killed the little kiddies, you should have heard their little squeals. It tasted good, Spike. Can you get me some more Spike?"

Scowling, Spike stood and threw the glass of amber liquid against the wall of his crypt.

She flinched and recoiled from the broken glass and the whiskey that trickled down the wall. She turned to face him and frowned, "What's wrong Spike?"

"The bloody Initiative."

At Dru's blank look he elaborated, "A bunch of demon hunters that decided to give me a present."

She perked up, "A gift? What was it Spike?"

"A chip that stops me hurting humans."

Dru recoiled from him and hissed, "Who are you? Where's my Spike, my William! What have they done to you?!"

"I told you, pet."

"Angelus won't be pleased! Daddy won't like this at all."

"Angelus?"

Dru nodded, "He's back, he would have liked to see Spike. But you're not Spike."

Spike laughed derisively, "No, I'm not, am I? Maybe if you found someone who would help me..."

She looked pensive, "Maybe that witch doctor in Brazil could help?"

He laughed again, "Nope pet, we killed him, remember?"

She got a faraway look in her eyes, "Oh yes, he tasted good, powerful." She stared to sing, dancing towards him. "_Little Jack Horner, sat in a corner..._"

He grabbed her and drew her to him, dancing with her.

She looked into his eyes, her eyes widening in surprise, "Spike, where did you spring from?"

"Just here pet." He drew her lips to his. She nipped his lip and giggled softly as she lapped up the blood.

Spike groaned and drew her closer. "I missed you Dru."

She just giggled uncontrollably, swaying to the beat of an inaudible tune.

GILES??

_Ring ring_. Giles groaned as the phone's infernal ringing penetrated his sleep-possessed mind. Fumbling muzzily he knocked the alarm clock off the bedside table before he managed to encounter the phone.

Grabbing the receiver and holding it to his ear he croaked, "Hello?"

"Giles, Angelus is back - I need your help."

"Buffy? What?" The name _Angelus_ registered somewhere and he sat bolt upright. "Angelus? Buffy, what happened?"

"No time to go into details. Come over to my place and we'll talk there, okay?"

"Alright, be careful Buffy."

He heard her chuckle ruefully, "Too late for that I'm afraid. Now all we can do is hope we catch him before he kills too many people."

Cursing under his breath he quickly ended the call and hurriedly took a shower and dressed in his favourite tweed suit.

_Let's hope this doesn't all end in tears. _Giles thought as he slid into his car and started the engine.

**A/N:** I have more chapters ready to go - if you don't review, you may not see them! CR


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Given up on more reviews :-P I'll let you have this one but PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Angel/Buffy is mine...only in my dreams...

**Chapter Three**

Angelus prowled the darkened streets, sniffing the air like a blood-hound. His sense of smell was about five times better, however. He could smell the fear-tinged scent of the young man he was following. He'd been following him from the law-firm where the young man presumedly worked as a lawyer.

Running along, silently as a cat, he quickly gained on the man. He grabbed his victim and spun him around.

He vamped, "Hello. I'm Angelus, pleased to meet you! Now I'm afraid, you're gonna die."

The man whimpered, struggling in vain at the vampire's arms, which encased him like bands of steel, "What do you want?" He asked, "I'll give you anything!"

"Ah, all I'll be needin' is a blood donation." He bent to the man's neck and scraped at the thin skin.

"Um, I wouldn't if I was you."

Spinning around, Angelus frowned at the brown-haired woman that stood behind him, "An' why would I be stoppin', darlin'." He drawled, sweeping his gaze up and down the well-endowed curves of her figure.

"Oh, go right ahead, but I wouldn't if I were in your shoes."

"Excuse me ma'am, but I didn't happen to catch ye name."

She smirked, "That's because I didn't tell you."

"Ah, well that be a fine shame. But if you were to tell me, I'm sure that it would match such a beauty as yoursel'."

"Keep the flattery to yourself, vampire. I just want to talk."

"Can't this wait 'til I've eaten my snack?"

"Sorry, can't annoy the senior partners. They're grooming this one to be a great leader within the firm, can't have him dying _just _yet."

"Aah, I see. An' what is it ye be wantin' to talk to me about?"

She grinned with warmth that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I want to talk to you about a certain problematic annoyance that we both share. A certain Slayer that persists in killing our clients before they can pay their bills."

"Ah, ye'd be talkin' 'bout Buffy, I presume?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, I'm talking about Elizabeth Ann Summers. Otherwise known as Buffy, she's been quite a thorn; shall we say, in our side. I have a proposition for you that you'd better not refuse."

"An' what would this 'proposition' be?"

"Let William go and we'll talk, okay?"

Angelus winced at the name William. Thinking of the blonde vampire was too painful right at this moment and he let the human, who was still quietly whimpering, go. The man, William, ran to stand beside the brunette.

Angelus frowned at the woman, "Well?"

Lilah Morgan glanced at the vampire that she had just stopped from killing the future head of some little department within the firm. He was sitting - nay - reclining in a chair in front of her desk and she was pretending to look at some data on her computer screen while she scoped him out.

He was good-looking; she had to give him that. His skin was unearthly pale, but he'd had 254 years of sun deprivation and she really couldn't blame him for not risking his life for a tan. His dark hair and the black outfit he seemed to love, only served to make him look more ghostly.

Carefully controlling her heartrate (not that he did anything special to it) she selected the file that she wanted and looked up at him. He was watching her intently. Ignoring his fixed gaze she began to speak,

"Buffy Summers, as you know, is a Slayer, one of the best we've encountered in centuries. Not only is the vampire population in Sunnydale at an all-time low, the various demons that live in the town are definitely worse for wear. And this new demon-hunting organisation, The Initiative, isn't helping either. Now, the Partners want us to get rid of her, before the _gesceap._"

"An' ye'd be wantin' me ta help?"

Lilah smiled, "That's the general idea."

One dark eyebrow raised high above a deep brown eye, "What's in it fer me?"

Lilah smiled slowly and leant forward on her elbows, "Darla."

The vampire looked stunned and Lilah leant back in her chair, smiling in success.

GILESANDBUFFY

Giles looked concernedly at Buffy. She had been burning the candle at both ends for days and she was starting to show the effects. Even with her slayer capabilities she was looking decidedly haggard. As hard as he and Faith tried to dissuade her from pushing herself, she pushed their concerns aside and did what she liked.

She probably felt guilty, Giles decided, after all, it was she who aided in the loss of his soul.

Some good news, however appeared in the form of Riley Finn. He attended the university that Buffy and Willow had attended. He was a commando for a covert government operation called "The Initiative". He provided information on the various operations that went on within the organisation. One of those operations was an actual operation; the vampire, Spike, had been caught and one of the behaviour modification chips they were trialling had been inserted into his head. He was effectively neutralised, he could no longer harm humans.

She harrumphed over a particular passage in the book she was reading. She looked up at him and stated, "I don't think I'm going to find him in a dusty old tome, huh?"

Giles smirked, "Nah, you think?"

Buffy stared, "Sarcasm, from you?"

His face fell and he frowned, "I'm just getting really worried about you Buffy."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I know. But I made this mess and I intend to clean it up. Just as soon as soon as I come up with a plan."

ENDOFTHISCHAPTER

**A/N:** the _gesceap_ is a creation ritual.

Now Review. Go on, there's a little button in the left corner...CLICK IT! CR


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so so so so so sorry it's taken so long to update! My computer sux and trying to write in between school and siblings and parents using the computer i haven't been able to get much time for anything :( Hope you don't hate me too much!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except any I may make up! But the ones we know and love are all Joss Whedon's lovely creations.

**Chapter Four**

"Dru, pet. Come away from the bloody window."

"Why Spike?"

"'Cause it's gonna be daytime in a while and if you don't move, you'll be burned to a crispy little pile of ash, okay?"

"Alright Spike." Drusilla moved away from the window and lay back on the bed, "The stars are prettier from here anyway."

Spike looked up at the solid ceiling above her and shook his head. He should be used to this by now. He resumed his pacing. He hoped that he could find a way to get rid of the blasted chip, but no matter how many people he interrogated over the days he'd been looking, he was no closer to finding that way than mankind was closer to dancing on Pluto.

Emitting a dejected groan, Spike threw himself on the bed beside Dru. Pretending he too could see the stars he lay there, contemplating the imaginary heavens, as if it held the key to his recovery. He sort of knew how Angelus had felt when he'd received a soul, except for the fact that Spike still wanted to hunt, he just wasn't able to.

"Spike."

Dru's hushed voice penetrated his thoughts, "Yes Dru." He kept his voice civil with a great test to his willpower.

"Daddy's home."

Spike sat bolt upright and just stared at the hulking form of his grand-sire. Angelus was indeed home. Spike smiled slowly and made his way to him.

Angelus watched Spike move toward him and smirked. Even after 101 years of his grand-sire's curse, Spike still couldn't resist his powerful pull. Thinking of the curse sent him back to the moment that his birthday present's family had woven the spell that caused him so much agony.

**1898 - Borsa, Romania**

"An' what be ye intending to do once we get there?"

"Oh, kill, pillage, the usual." Darla shrugged delicately, the purple satin gown that she had removed from the corpse of a noblewoman had minimal blood on it, and Angelus had to admit that it did her great justice.

He came up behind her and nipped at her neck, "Have I told ye how good ye look in that gown?"

Darla laughed, "A few times, my darling childe."

"Well I'm tellin' ye again." He bent closer to her ear and whispered, "Ye look beautiful in that dress. Good enough to eat."

He bit deep into her neck and lapped up the blood that welled from the gash. Darla moaned and rubbed herself against him. She grabbed his arm a second later and ripped her teeth across his wrist, then drank greedily.

Spike's acerbic voice cut in on their moment, "Cut it out you two! We're not exactly behind closed doors yet!"

"Hush William! Daddy and Grand Mummy are making sweet love."

The two elder vampires laughed and desisted from their antics. Dru danced around them, humming a nonsensical tune. She stopped mid hop and stared at Darla.

"Grand Mummy?" she asked.

Unnerved a bit by her Grand Childe's intent look Darla rose to the bait, "Yes Drusilla, honey?"

"You look_beautiful_!" She exclaimed and dissolved into giggles.

Darla flushed a bit at the comment, "Thankyou Dru." She replied a bit awkwardly.

The younger vampire didn't hear, she'd danced herself up the road a few yards.

Angelus seized the moment, "We're almost at the town, dearest, what are we doin' here exactly?"

Darla smiled secretly, "It's a surprise, my boy, you'll just have to wait and see."

Angelus scowled, "You know how I hate surprises." He whined like a little boy.

Darla refused to give in, however many dirty tactics he used, "You'll love this surprise." Was all the information she relented.

A few hours later they had moved into one of the houses. Just in time too, the sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon. Dru enjoyed killing the lord of the manor's little son while Spike took care of the woman of the manor.

Darla took Angelus up to one of the bedrooms and broke down the door. It was empty and soon they put the luxurious double bed that graced the room to good use.

Spike and Dru contented themselves in front of the hearth, there was a beautiful black bearskin rug on the cold stone floor that Dru absolutely loved. She loved it a lot more after their activities.

They lazed about the inn for the daylight hours, contenting themselves with hunting the few servants that still inhabited the house.

As night fell, Darla told Angelus to stay put, as she had an errand to run. Spike and Dru were told to do whatever the hell they pleased.

Angelus was content to stay put while he waited for his Sire to return. Dru and Spike preferred to vacate the premises and do some major hunting.

When Darla returned, she dragged behind her a pretty girl with smoky skin, black wavy hair that fell to her middle back and vibrant blue eyes that stood out from her face.

Angelus jumped up from where he'd been reclining, "Well, well, what have we here?"

Darla smiled and let the unconscious woman fall to the floor, "You like your gift?"

Angelus smirked and licked his lips, "I love it!"

He approached the girl and stroked her face. She whimpered but didn't regain consciousness.

"Looks like we'll have ta wait 'til she decides ta wake."

Darla moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I can think of something to do while we wait."

"Ye, m'dear, are insatiable."

Together they dragged the hostage over to the fire and lifted her onto one of the sitting chairs. Then they collapsed on Dru's bearskin.

Angel woke from a light doze quite a few minutes later. What had woken him up, soon became apparent. The woman was attempting to escape. The loud thump he had heard was the noise of her falling to the ground.

"Ah, me beauty, ye're awake at long last."

The woman's scream was muffled by the gag Darla had stuffed in her mouth earlier. Angelus jumped up from the rug and propped her against the chair.

"Sh," he laid a finger on her lips, "No screamin'." He stroked the side of her face.

She girl sobbed quietly and tried to move her head away from his touch. Angelus smirked and slapped her, dragging his nails across her face. The blood curdling scream echoed, despite the gag. Angelus tore the gag away and threw it into the embers of the fire. The metallic smell of blood reached his nostrils, the wounds left by his nails bled warmly down her face. He leant closer and lapped delicately at the blood, she recoiled. He slapped her again, open handed this time. She screamed.

"Ye'll learn yet." He whispered.

"Please..." she whimpered in the Roma tongue, struggling against the cloth that bound her hands and feet.

"Please..." Angelus mimicked in the same language, "What do ye want?"

"Let me free."

Angelus frowned, "I'll tink about it." He waited a couple of seconds, "No."

She gasped, "You're a monster."

He vamped, "Yes, yes I am."

She whimpered and closed her eyes before exposing her neck to him, "Go on then, take my life."

Angelus tutted, "It's not as easy as that, y'know."

She opened her eyes and stared at him, "No?"

"No. You're my birthday present."

"Which birthday?" She asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Not seeing any harm in answering he replied, "My vampiric birthday. It's been a glorious one hundred and forty five years since my siring."

Her eyes widened, "You are the famous Angelus, the demon with an angel's face."

He smirked, "I see ye've heard of me. Now, if ye dinna mind, we shall get back to the task at hand." He seized one of her fingers and bent it lightly back and forth, then with a violent twist, ripped it off. The scream went unmuffled and it echoed before she fainted.

He continued to torture her into the next night. He'd just finished drinking her dry when Darla returned.

"Have a good day darling?" She grinned, pressing herself against him, licking the traces of the girl's blood from his lips.

"Mmm, the best." He murmured against her lips.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

He held her at arms length and studied her beautiful form, "I've an idea."

"Mmm, this could be dangerous."

He growled deep in his throat and she giggled at him, "So what is this wonderful epiphany beloved?"

"I think we should find the rest of her fam'ly, show 'em how she's ended."

Darla looked down at the pitifully mangled corpse and smiled wickedly, "I think that is a delightful idea. Besides, I'm famished."

Angelus shook his head and sighed, that hadn't gone well at all. At first he'd felt nothing different. But he'd soon felt the effects of the hex that the village elder had laid upon him. Slaughtering most of the clan hadn't done a thing to ease his mind and his conscience had never let him forget every single kill that he'd enjoyed in his prime.

He brought himself back to the present and leered at the blonde vampire before him. "Hi. Ye know, you two are gettin' way too predictable! Ye should definitely find a new hidey-hole."

Spike's expression soured and he snapped, "_Please_ forgive me, sorry that we can't all be as _unpredictable_ as you."

Angelus smirked, "Guess we can't." He stalked further into the crypt and looked about, "Haven't done much with th' place, have ye? Still the same dingy little squalid hellhole it's always been."

"Gee thanks a bunch you sodding great buffoon."

Angelus just laughed, "Sticks and stones, love, sticks and stones."

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me._" Dru chanted from her perch on the bed.

"Hello to you too, Dru."

"Hello Daddy." She rose from the bed and danced around him chanting, "_You're back, you're back, you're back_..."

"Yes darlin', I'm back, I've come back for you."

Hope you enjoyed reading! Now please review so I know you don't hate me!

CR


End file.
